


【政信】河漢幾許？鵲橋矣

by Cindy_Dust



Category: Kingdom (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chinese Valentine’s Day, M/M, Sleeping Together, 七夕, 清水, 雙向暗戀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Dust/pseuds/Cindy_Dust
Summary: 「信，你知道『七夕』嗎？」仰望星空，政問道。信搖搖頭，「不知道，是個大將軍嗎？」「不是。」政輕笑了兩聲，「從前，有個孤兒叫牛郎...





	【政信】河漢幾許？鵲橋矣

**Author's Note:**

> *私設當時牛郎織女的故事已完備  
美好愛情屬於他們，OOC屬於我  
我只能表達0.1%的情感，希望你們喜歡

昌文君很擔憂。  
主子整日眉頭深鎖，從早上的普通會議到下午的軍事會議，全程黑著一張臉。官員們戰戰兢兢的，大氣不敢出一聲；幾個年輕官員嚇的報告時聲音都在抖。  
壁也感受到王的不對勁，偷偷向昌文君探口風，「大人，大王今天...心情不太好？」  
何止是不太好？明明剛打完勝仗，大王臉色卻糟的像六國聯合攻秦了...去去去，別觸霉頭！昌文君在心裡賞自己一個掌嘴。  
「唉...我去問問大王吧...」嘆了口氣，這位盡責的老臣只能硬著頭皮留在大殿上。

*  
「昌文君？有什麼事嗎？」  
政的心情很差。他已經很久沒看那傢伙了，而今天是七夕，相傳是牛郎和織女一年一會的日子，他卻沒有任何正當理由能找那傢伙進宮，還看到蒙家和王家的少爺成雙成對從眼前晃過去。秦王怨氣爆發，腦子裡都是這件事，卻沒發現自己的表情嚇壞多少大臣。  
「大王...是否遇到煩心之事？」  
「沒事，不足掛齒。」  
可您看起來不像沒事啊！  
當然，老臣的吶喊政是聽不見的。  
「昌文君，今天是七夕對吧？」  
出乎意料的問題，被問到的人愣了一下才急忙回答，「是...是的。」  
大大嘆了一口氣，秦王的表情明顯從憤恨轉為失落。  
「讓寡人一個人待著吧。」  
七夕......七夕......啊，原來是他，怪不得大王心情不好。  
老臣想通了。很好，問題差不多解決了。

*  
夕陽西下，一個圓圓的、怪鳥樣的、長了兩隻腳的東西，窸窸窣窣跑進皇宮的書庫。  
「蒙毅說要看這個、和這個......」圓圓的東西努力的跳高，想拿到頂層的竹簡，卻連邊都沒碰到。這時一隻大手伸了過來，抽出竹簡遞給她。  
「啊，謝謝，您也來借書嗎，昌文君？」  
「我想請你幫個忙，和大王有關。」  
「和政有關？」貂歪了歪頭，頭頂兩根呆毛也跟著輕輕晃動。

「沒問題，交給我吧！我可是...河了貂是也！」搞懂大王鬱悶點的貂信心十足。  
不過是想見他嘛，有什麼難的？你可得好好感謝我啊，政！  
「那麼萬事拜託了！」昌文君一抱拳，表示欣慰。  
但踏出書庫前，貂突然轉過身——帶著不懷好意的笑，「哼哼哼...既然是幫忙，是不是該有點表示呢？」，手也乾脆的伸出來。  
...沒關係！為了大王，這點錢算不了什麼！

*  
城垛上，兩盞茶、兩盤點心、一道人影。  
高掛的月無聲嘲笑著，上等的櫻桃嚼在口中也索然無味，秦王臉上寫滿落寞，只是機械式的消滅盤中水果。  
「政，你果然在這裡！」背後響起熟悉的聲音，政一度懷疑是幻覺。轉過頭，朝思暮想的笑容映入眼簾，王的笑意也跟著深及眼底。嘴裡的桃子有味道了，很甜。  
「信。」

政哪有心情不好？貂那傢伙聽錯了吧？  
看到嘴角噙笑的政，信放下心來。  
學著政坐在垛口，信抓起一片甜瓜就啃，「好甜！真不愧是皇宮的食物！」  
是啊，和你一樣甜。  
「信，你怎麼來皇宮了？」  
「欸腰（被貂）...按枯捱呃（趕出來了）......」嘴裡塞滿甜瓜，信口齒不清的回答。

今天貂從皇宮回來後，開始積極打掃屋子，最後用大掃除的名義把信趕出門。  
「你在這裡只會妨礙我做事！」貂邊說邊把信推出屋外。  
「今晚不要回來了！」  
「那我要去哪裡啊？！」  
「去...皇宮啦！政心情很差，你去和他聊聊！反正皇宮一定有地方給你睡。」  
碰！  
門無情的關上，信抓抓頭，只能往皇宮的方向走。

「所以我就來了，」無奈的笑了笑，信又拿起旁邊的柑橘，「今天能睡你這嗎？」  
「當然。」秦王開始計算該給這位軍師多少賞金。  
「信，你知道『七夕』嗎？」仰望星空，政問道。  
信搖搖頭，「不知道，是個大將軍嗎？」  
「不是。」政輕笑了兩聲，「從前，有個孤兒叫牛郎，寄居在哥哥嫂嫂家裡，負責放牛，嫂嫂對他不好，常常打罵他。因緣際會下，牛郎遇到一個叫織女的女人，她是天上的仙女。他們相愛、結為夫妻，生了兩個孩子。但織女犯了天條，因此王母娘娘把織女帶回天上，不準他們再相見。」  
「後來牛郎受到一頭老神牛的幫忙，終於可以到天上找織女。眼看他們就要團聚了，這時王母娘娘拔下頭上的髮簪，變成銀河擋住牛郎。」政指向頭頂的銀河說。  
「那個大嬸好討厭喔！」信揮舞著橘子發表評論，橘子汁順著手指，緩緩流到手背上。  
「天上的喜鵲被牛郎和織女的愛感動，喜鵲們搭成一座橋，讓兩人可以踩在牠們背上相見。王母娘娘也被感動了，決定讓他們每年可以見面一次。從次以後，每年的七夕，牛郎和織女就能在鵲橋上團聚。」  
目光從銀河轉到身旁的人，政定定的看著他，「今天，就是七夕，是個和戀人團聚的日子。」   
突然被盯著看，信顯得有些不知所措，忙咬了一口橘子。  
可惡，政真的長得很好看，在月光下更好看。  
拉過信的手，政咬走手上半截橘子，順便舔了舔指頭上的汁液。  
「喂！幹嘛搶我的橘子！」發出不滿的抗議，信拿走政盤子裡另一片橘瓣。  
接下來的時間，信說著飛信隊的經歷，政也談了宮中的事。  
看著一旁說的眉飛色舞的信，秦王默默的感謝昌文君和貂，也許還有那對天上的戀人。我很幸福呢，不需要在瓊樓玉宇、不需要吃山珍海味，只是和珍視的那人，坐在熟悉的地方喝茶、談天。這對一個王來說是非常可貴的。  
信，你一定要當上將軍，無論如何我都等著你。我和你的道路，可是重疊在一起了啊。

*  
好舒服...好暖...  
不自覺蹭了蹭一旁的手臂，信過了片刻才睜開眼。  
「醒了啊。」放大數倍的、政溫柔的笑容佔滿視野，信僵住身子，手足無措的看著對方。  
「為什麼...」  
「昨晚不知道是誰喊著『好冷』硬要擠過來，我有什麼辦法？」揉揉對方亂七八糟的頭髮，秦王滿意的看著飛信隊隊長迅速漲紅了臉。  
起身下床，政的笑容不減。  
才沒這回事。  
「哪有臣子和大王這樣睡...」信小聲嘀咕，試著緩解臉頰的燥熱。  
回頭看了他一眼，政的聲音帶著不知名的情緒，「我說過，我沒把你當臣子。」

* * *

當天早上：  
壁：大人，大王今天心情很好？  
昌文君：咳，是啊，問題解決了。

**Author's Note:**

> 遲來的七夕賀文！  
我知道當時茶不普遍、橘子也不是當季，所有歷史問題請當私設：）


End file.
